Whispers On The Wind
by Trackhawk
Summary: It was nearing dusk when I first stumbled upon the glade. So tired, and weary from the battle previously fought, I barely even noticed the unnatural glow that had enveloped me upon entering.


_Whispers Of The Wind_

It was nearing dusk when I first stumbled upon the glade. So tired, and weary from the battle previously fought, I barely even noticed the unnatural glow that had enveloped me upon entering.

Truthfully, I couldn't really see much at all through the sweat and blood that caked my feathers and face, save for my goal at the time, a comfortable looking nook just ahead of me. A place I hoped would give me the much needed peace and time to recover from my wounds.

Blood dripped off my armor the whole way there. Leaving a trail of red standing out starkly against the soft green grass that covered the area.

Yet despite this, not a sound was made. The ground muted every pellet of liquid before it even hit, while my talons fox footed with such grace one might think I had never walked another my entire life.

The effort needed to even reach the nook however was astronomical. I almost collapsed twice on the way there, all but crashing against the smooth wood of the nooks sole tree the moment I arrived. Allowing it to guide my battered body to the moss bellow.

The ground was dry, but so undeniably pleasant I nearly passed out right then. Were it not for my survival instincts and training, I probably would have instead of pulling out my much needed medical supplies.

Pained moans escaped me as I slowly removed my armor and set to work, splinting my wing, patching the cuts. Purposefully avoiding the only wound one that really mattered.

A broken arrow head, lodged deep in the left side of my abdomen.

It wasn't a necessarily gruesome wound, but it was a problem. If left untreated I cou...

No. There was no time for that kind if thinking.

The last of the mad kings may be dead, but there was still much work to be done.

Families to care for. Governments to help create. Weapons to find and destroy. The list was endless.

A deep sigh escaped my beak at the thought of everything still left to do. I was tired, there was no denying that. But the guild needed me. Now more than ever. This world needed me. I couldn't sleep just yet.

"Of all the people to find my grove..."

A low, deep chuckle emeneated out. The grove suddenly seemingly alive with whispers and life.

Despite my wounds, I found myself instinctively hiding in the shadows of the tree. An arrow loosely knocked and half drawn, ready for use.

"Fear not old friend. You have nothing to fear here in this place."

That voice. That familiar, comforting voice.

It had been years since I last heard it. Yet even as he stepped out into the open, I could not help but wonder if my mind was succumbing to my wounds as well.

The Pale Man.

Adhamh.

My friend.

My battle brother.

There he stood. Looking for all the world, not a day older than when I had last seen him almost a decade ago.

Back when we had gone our separate paths. Back before the world had needed us in different ways.

Sure his antlers had grown some, and his clothing was now almost entirely made of furs and anything not fabric, but he was still very much the same man I had travelled with all those years ago. I would recognize those eyes and that grin a mile off.

Come to think of it, I had recognized those things a mile off in the past...

"Brother." I sighed in relief, slumping back into the nook. My bow and arrow now long forgotten. "Thank Lady Aerdrie Faenya."

"Worried?" He chuckled, slowly making his was towards me.

"A little." I confessed, my shoulders relaxing for the first time in what felt like years. A rough cough erupting from me as the sudden movement took its toll on me.

Concern flashed across his face. Even from this distance I was sure he could see the blood that splattered my clothing and the ground around me.

"Your hurt." He noted, small amounts of concern bleeding into his voice.

I nodded in response. Somewhat surprised he had voice his thoughts, as I had always known him to be silent.

Maybe more had changed than I thought...

"Your lucky to have found my glade." He continued, sitting cross legged in front of me. Gesturing calmly to the area around me.

For the first time since I had arrived, I took some time to look around.

Unnaturally beautiful is the best way I could describe it.

The small enclave was surrounded by imposing trees and dense, seemingly impossible forrest, creating an almost perfect circle of sorts.

A waterfall, that appeared to fall from nowhere sat at the very center. Its crystal blue water pouring seamlessly into the small, still lake just below it.

Yet despite this mystical lack of movement, every single plant had a healthy glow about it. Every insect, every planet, everything, was alive. From the rocks, all the way to the wind and air itself. All of it hummed and whispered of life.

"What... is this place?" I whispered. Afraid that anything louder, may break the spell which had undoubtedly been cast.

"The grove of life. Or rather MY grove of life." he chuckled. "My home. Part of it anyways"

"Part of it?" I wondered out loud.

"Yes." he nodded softly. "The part you need right now."

... "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Leaning back against my chosen tree, I was content to simply sit for a while, and silently enjoy the wonders this mystical world had to offer.

..."I've been watching you these past many years."

My eyes flew open at his words. Less concerned with what he said, than the knowledge they had closed without me willing it.

"Have you now?" I chuckled. Wincing slightly at the pain such miniscule actions now provided. "Can't say I was able to do the same. What with you jumping planes every five seconds."

"Mhmm" He nodded back. "I can honestly say I am incredibly impressed with what you managed to accomplish in such a short time."

I nodded in agreement, though not out of hubris. Even I couldn't believe it sometimes.

"With your success yesterday, you and your guild have now managed to liberate and eliminated seemingly every single corrupt ruler in the material world."

"It's a hell of a start." I agreed, making moves to stand. "Still though, lots more left to do before I pass on the torch."

..."Your tired."

Those two words stopped me dead in my tracks. Not because they were true, but because of who was saying them.

"...Your not going to heal me." I whispered. My voice hoarse and dry. "Are you."

The smallest shakes of his head, had my legs giving out from under me. A course sob breaking past the walls I had kept strong for my entire life.

"Why?"

..."You have been fighting for so long. To long." He spoke softly, sympathy evident in every word. " You of all people deserve a peaceful sleep old friend."

Waves of varying emotion swept through me like tidal waves. Anger, resentment, fear. Each one leaving me more and more drained until I could do nothing more than quietly cry out.

The morose cries echoing across the glade, reminding me of a wounded hawk I had once found.

Deep down I knew that he was right.

I was old. My wings could barely carry me anymore. My feathers, once sleek and dark, were now rough and grey. I was but a shadow of my former self.

A predator, now doomed to become prey.

We both knew I was going to die.

He was simply trying to help me die with as much dignity, hope, and peace as possible. The death of a warrior, rather than the death of a common man.

Swallowing my grief, I fixed him with the most piercing stare I could muster.

"You had better not let my hard work go to waste. You hear me?!"

A small frown flicked on his face before melting away into soft understanding.

"I won't" he nodded, reaching out his hand in promise

Letting out a shaky breath I grasped his hand with my talons. The sharp edges breaking his skin as I clamped down hard.

"Swear it upon this blood oath."

"I swear." He stated, his predatory eyes drilling into my own with an intensity I rarely saw.

Good. The world was in good hands after all.

I let my arm drop. What little energy I had left, escaping me as I finally let my body rest.

A soft pillow of vines and moss bloomed behind me, Cussioning me, as I relaxed further into the nook.

"Adhamh?" I asked softly.

"Yes brother?"

..."can you hand me my bow?"

"Of course."

My eyes were closed, when I felt the worn wood of my prized bow slip into my grasp. A small smile gracing my face as I took what I knew to be my final breaths.

"Sleep well Hunter."

Sleep

* * *

A single piercing hawks cry echoed through the forest.

It traveled far and wide. Across the many mountains and town. Through the valleys and mountains alike.

A cry of pain and sorrow. Of loss and grief.

So human and rich with emotion, it made many shutter and hang their head in sadness despite not knowing what it signaled.

Adhamh himself barely registered the great sound as he stood over his old friend. His brother in arms.

A soft female hand grasped gently in his own.

It would be several days before he found the strength to bury Quireek. Bury him with all his possessions, save for one.

His bow. The one thing he simply could not let the earth take. Least Quireek unleash his wrath upon him from above.

A rock with the inscription "Here lays a ranger. My friend. May he sleep well, knowing we continue his unending wach." soon followed. A tree perfect for hawks to roost on, was planet to grow above where he was buried shortly after that.

It wasn't until months after, that he heard the first whispers from the bow.

Whispers so quiet he was unsure if he had even heard them at all.

Whispers that were silent, save for when in the wind.

Whispers, that told him to fly.

* * *

 **Hello, and thank you for reading my D &D one shot.**

 **While not the cleanest writing, this little story holds a special place in my heart, as it is** **the death of my first every D &D character. An Aarakocra ranger by the name of Quireek.**

 **I played him for over three years, making him my longest running character, and the highest organically leveled character I have.**

 **If you have any questions about him feel free to leave a review. I will answer them when I can.**

 **Cheers**

 **Alex Lee**


End file.
